Past
by Arisaaoi
Summary: -Impian ku adalah menjadi Hokage. Tetapi, Jauh dalam lubuk hati ku yang paling aku inginkan adalah selalu bersama teman - teman ku. Apakah setelah kami memenangkan perang panjang ini kami, Team 7 bisa kembali bersama? / "Naruto ... Bangun!" / Kenangan masa lalu ku ... teman ku ... aku merasa sangat senang dengan dukungan teman - teman ku. #BadSummary / Mind to RnR minna?


**Apakah setelah aku melempar Futon; Rasen Shuriken ini semua nya akan berakhir? Tetapi bagaimana dengan nyawaku? Chakra ku sudah habis. Tetapi demi menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi ini aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku.**

Naruto Charater © Masashi Kishimoto

Wind © Akeboshi

Past © Arisaaoi

_My knee is still shaking, like i was twelve ..._

_Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door_

_A man railed at me twice though_

_But I didn't care ..._

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me_

_..._

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

* * *

**Warning: One Shot,OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo, EYD hancur, Author baru, Gomen kalau aneh ... T_T**

Author baru yang kurang pandai menulis. Diharapkan suka dengan cerita _oneshot _yang saya buat setelah mendengar lagu Wind – Akeboshi. Happy Reading _minna_. Jika berkenan silahkan memberikan review^^

**_Dont like? dont read_! **

Aku terhempas ke tanah. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan. Sedangkan aku mendengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan. "Jangan menangis Sakura – _chan_." Tetapi kenapa suara ku tidak bisa keluar?

Tiba – tiba aku tersadar begitu Sakura – _chan _mengguncangkan tubuhku sekuat tenaga. "Naruto! Jangan tidur disini, Kakashi – _sensei_ akan memberi kita misi. Lebih baik kita bergegas." Apakah aku bemimpi?

Misi? Bukan nya kami sedang perang? Kenapa Kakashi – _sensei _harus memberikan misi di tengah – tengah perang. Mataku membulat melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Ikatan pertamaku.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja!" Bentak Sakura – _chan_ yang sepertinya merasa tidak terima karena aku membulatkan mata begitu melihatnya.

Kenapa rambut Sakura – _chan_ kembali panjang ? Kenapa si _teme_ ada di depanku? Tetapi kenapa mereka terlihat lebih kecil?

Kupandangi tangan ku yang masih bocah. Kenapa aku terlihat masih kecil?

"Sakura – _chan_ aku mimpi ya? Seharusnya kita tengah berperang kan?!" Tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura - _chan_.

Sakura - _chan_ dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. "Kau demam ya?" Sakura memegang keningku dengan dahi berkerut. Aku langsug menggeleng.

"Hei, aku memanggil kalian loh." Mataku membulat mendengar suara Kakashi – _sensei_. "Ck." Decihku karena merasa kesal. Oke, kalau begitu satu – satu nya cara adalah membenturkan kepala. Aku membenturkan kepalaku kepada pohon tetapi aku tidak kunjung bangun. Sebenarnya apa yang salah disini?

"Naruto. Kau lagi sakit?" Tanya Sakura – _chan._

"T- Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh ayo segera menjalankan misi." Tegas Kakashi – _sensei_. Mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa mengikuti nya kan?

* * *

Aku menghempaskan badanku di perumputan selesai menjalani satu hari yang panjang ini. "Naruto. Kau selalu begini." Sakura – _chan_ berkacak pinggang sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum lebar. "_N-Nani_?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Ya kurasa kita harus bersantai sekali – kali." Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah tergolek di atas rumput. "Hem. Baiklah." Sakura - _chan_ langsung menghempaskan dirinya dengan bersemangat.

Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tetapi menurutku kepala kami bertiga saling bersentuhan. "_Sora ... wa hio ni utsukushidesu_!" Teriak Sakura - _chan _dengan tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya berkata. "Hn." Singkat tetapi satu yang bisa kupastikan mereka berdua tersenyum sama seperti diriku yang sekarang.

Masih ada yang mengganjal. Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat nyata? Tetapi aku memang benar – benar menyukai saat saat di tim 7. Bisakah setelah perang ini kami kembali bersama?

"_Arigato_..." Lirihku dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura – _chan_ dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Perlahan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirku. "Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku." Ya aku menatap mereka berdua yang terkejut.

"Kenapa harus berterima kasih? Sudah sewajarnya kan kita berteman?" Tanya Sakura – _chan_.

"Aku ... dibenci penduduk desa. Diakui Iruka – _sensei_, Kakashi – _sensei_, lalu kalian berdua. Aku merasa amat senang. Jujur, aku tidak tahu ini mimpi atau tidak. Tetapi aku yang _jinchuriki kyuubi_ telah menjadi pahlawan sedangkan Sasuke menjadi _nukenin_ walaupun di perang dia kembali tetapi aku tetap tidak mengerti dirinya dan Sakura – _chan_ kau selalu ada disisiku memberi dukungan. Aku sangat amat berterima kasih aku senang memiliki teman seperti kalian." Entah kenapa aku bisa berkata begitu.

Sakura – _chan_ mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh ayolah. Si _baka_ ini menjadi pahlawan? Perang karena apa? Kita masih _genin_ tidak perlu perang dan bukan kah kita akan ... selalu bersama?" Lirih Sasuke membuat ku terkejut.

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Ya tentu saja. Yakan Sakura – _chan_?"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan tim 7 di bawah bimbingan Kakashi – _sensei_ apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama!" Teriak Sakura – _chan_.

Kami tertawa di bawah langit biru ini ditemani angin – angin kecil bertiup. Aku merasa sangat senang. Tiba – tiba mataku membulat melihat diriku sendiri di pangkuan Sakura – _chan_ yang menangis.

Yang bisa kulihat adalah, Kakashi – _sensei_ yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura – _chan_, Sakura – _chan_ yang tengah terisak – isak menangisi diriku yang terkapar di atas pangkuannya, Sasuke yang berwajah sedih dengan jongkok di sebelah Sakura – _chan_. Team 7 yang lengkap. Ino yang menenangkan Sakura – _chan_. Shikamaru dan Choji yang berduka. Kiba yang menenangkan Hinata yang tengah menangis sedangkan Shino hanya diam. Tenten yang menundukan wajahnya dan Lee yang menangis. Maksud mereka aku mati? Hey! Ayolah aku berada di bawah kalian.

"Kenapa aku berada di langit?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Naruto! Jangan tidur di sini. Naruto ... hiks..." Lirih Sakura – _chan_ yang ada di atas di selingi dengan hembusan angin. Sakura – _chan_ tolong jangan menangis lebih dari ini. Aku belum mati. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu begitu juga dengan kau. Kita akan selalu bersama untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kan?

Sakura – _chan_ membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya lirih begitu menatapi dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo anak – anak! Aku akan mentraktir kalian." Suara Kakashi - _sensei_ membuat langit – langit itu kembali biru.

"Kakashi – _sensei_ aku melihat diriku sendiri di atas langit. Dan semuanya ..." Lirih Sakura –_chan_ kepada Kakashi – _sensei_. Kakashi – _sensei_ yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"_Dekorin_!" Teriak Ino.

"Ino _Buta!_" Teriak Sakura – _chan_ kembali kesal.

Aku dan Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Mataku membulat mendapati Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gay – _sensei_, Asuma – _sensei_, dan Kurenai – _sensei._

"Sedang apa kalian semua disini?" Tanyaku yang kebingungan.

"Bukan kah Naruto – _kun_ yang mengadakan perjumpaan ini untuk latihan? _Ne minna_?" Ujar Hinata lalu melirik ke semua orang. Semua langsung mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian mau?" Tanyaku yang kebingungan.

Semua saling bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil. "Karena kita teman bukan?" Jawab mereka serentak.

Tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya membuat kami semua terkejut dan lebih terkejut nya lagi cahaya itu berasal dariku. "N- Naruto? Kenapa dirimu?" Tanya Sakura – _chan_ mengerutkan dahi sambil sedikit panik.

Aku tersenyum. "Entahlah ... kurasa ini hanya mimpi atau mungkin aku menjadi diriku di masa lalu? Yang pasti. Kita semua akan selalu berteman kan?" Jawabku singkat membuat semua terkejut.

Keberadaanku hilang bersamaan dengan teriakan semuanya.

"_Ja ne, minna_."

* * *

Perlahan tanganku terasa bergerak. Air mata Sakura – _chan _sudah membasahi seperempat tubuhku. Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa dia bisa menghabiskan air matanya untuk ku. Aku senang tetapi tolong tertawa lah Sakura – _chan _tersenyumlah.

"Naruto ... bangunlah. Kau tertidur sangat nyenyak ya? Sudah sehari sejak kemenangan kita kau tidak bangun. Tenang saja kami menunggu disini." Ujar Sakura - _chan_. Sehari? Apakah itu mimpi yang nyata?

Kemenangan? Berarti kami menang. "Sakura benar. Ayo bangun dan kita menjalankan misi bersama tim 7. Kita akan selalu bersama kan Naruto?" Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka Sasuke menangis. "Sungguh ... aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya." Mataku membulat mendengar Sasuke menyebut aku berharga.

"Kumohon! Bangun Naruto! Kumohon ... tolong. Aku ... yakin kau akan bangun segera." Teriak Sakura - _chan_ dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hentikan! Tidak ada yang berubah jika kalian terus begini!" Bentak Kakashi – _sensei_.

"Apakah Kaka – _sensei_ tidak sedih?!" Teriak Sakura – _chan_.

Hentikan Sakura - _chan_.

Bergeraklah tangan ini. Bicara lah mulut ini. Kenapa?

Kusentuh perlahan pipi Sakura – _chan _yang masih menunduk membuat dia terkejut lalu diikuti terkejut nya beberapa teman ku yang lainnya. "Jangan menangis Sakura – _chan_. Tertawa lah tersenyum lah." Ujar ku dengan pasti.

Mata Sakura – _chan_ membulat kaget. Kemudian dia menyipitkan mata dan butiran butiran air mata terus turun mengenai wajahku. "Naruto!" Teriak Sakura – _chan_ lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Syukurlah..." Isak tangis Hinata membuatku tersenyum.

"Arigato Sakura – _chan_, Sasuke, Kakashi – _sensei_ ... _to_ ... _minna_." Lirihku pelan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku yakin kau masih hidup. Kau tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage karena itu adalah jalan ninja mu kan?!" Teriak Sakura – _chan_ dengan senang membuat ku kembali senang.

"Terima kasih Sakura – _chan_ karena selalu ada disisiku. _Arigato ... Watashi wa anata o aishite_." Entah keberania dari mana yang kudapat aku mendekap Sakura – _chan_ kedalam pelukanku. Awalnya aku takut dia akan mendampratku lalu dia membalas erat pelukanku. "_Watashi wa anata o aishite_." Ucapan Sakura – _chan_ membuat semua nya terkejut terutama diriku.

Sasuke. Kuharap kau tidak pergi untuk membalas dendam mu lagi.

"Aku ..." Lirih Sasuke pelan.

"Kita adalah tim 7. Kita akan selalu bersama." Ujar Sakura – _chan_ memeluk Sasuke. Aku langsung manyun. "Tidak adil." Lalu terdengar gelak tawa dari temanku.

Sakura menarik tangan ku dan Sasuke menarik tangan Kakashi – _sensei_. Kami berpelukan tertawa bersama. Ini ... adalah impianku selain menjadi Hokage.

Kuharap tim 7 akan selalu bersama.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Cerita _one shot_ mengenai sehabis kemenangan aliansi shinobi kembali beraksi dengan disisipi sedikit NaruSaku. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari soundtrack endingnya Naruto yang pertama. Wind – Akeboshi. Tahu kan yang Sakura dan Sasuke bersama – sama dekatin Naruto tidur? Nah terinspirasi dari situ deh. Kuharap cerita ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

**Menerima segala review yang bermanfaat**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff saya yang 'aneh' ini.

Makasih Silent reader yang udah nyempatin baca. Lain kali kasih review nya ya ^^

Ini Fic _Oneshoot _pertama yang saya publish setelah menghapus semua cerita ... makasih udah baca

_Arigato_ _Minaa,_

_Arisaaoi_


End file.
